Cane Cin (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Cane Cin was A Human Male that was born on the planet Eriadu, to one of the royal families of the planet around 19 BBY. Cane grew in his families house but he was beat repeatedly by his Father as Cane begun to show signs of Force Sensitive. Cane finally gave into his anger one day and force pushed his father away from and out the window of their mansion. Cane then ran for his life as he knew his older brother Frill one kill him. He escaped on a Swoop bike and travelled unknown to him the Carrion Plateau that was a piece of land owned by The Tarkin House the wealthiest house on Eriadu. Cane ended up driving his Swoop Bike into a trench in the plateau named the Carrion Trench where he broke his leg in the fall and was trapped there for three days till Jova Tarkin found him and brought him to his cabin. Jova decided instead of sending him back to his house where he knew the boy would be killed sent him to his nephew Moff Wilhuff Tarkin who trained Cane as his protégé in everything he knew and would send the boy back occasionally to Eriadu where he and Jova would spend the summer in the Plateau much like Wilhuff and Jova had done back in his childhood. Cane was made a Captain of a new Star Destroyer at the age of 18 which Wilhuff allowed him to name which he chose the Jova since he had passed away the previous year. Cane was a admiral by the time of the Battle Of Endor where he escaped with his Star Destroyer and eventually joined the First Order many years later. Cane would also leave the First Order at some point with his ship and eventually join Tore Role's Imperial Remnant and fight the Republic with them till he was captured. Zevin Nexus managed to convince Cane to join his Jedi Coalition after Zevin was able to redeem Cane from the dark side he had fallen into after years of serving either the Empire or The First Order. Cane would become a wise master of the Coalition training under Hannah Anubis and Cane eventually rose to the Jedi Council. Cane would fight in the war against the Foundation, where he led a battle against the Dark Troopers of the Foundation. Cane would become a close friend and advisor to Zevin not being shy to putting Zevin in check if he needed it, Cane would be a invaluable ally to Zevin during the Darkness War helping fight the Covenant Of The Dark Side and lead the Coalition at points as well. He also helped Zevin prepare for his final battle against Rayne. Cane would train a apprentice named Tobias Nim in the years following the Darkness War and the two would travel to Siron to help end a skirmish between Debo The Hutt and The Siroanites. During the conflict they teamed up with a bounty hunter named Sondiv Chord and the three helped end the conflict but Sondiv was killed in the end. They took her body back to her family on Ord Mantel which Tobias would remembered vividly for the rest of his life. Cane would still be on the council by the time of the Second Galactic Civil War and would help in the defense of the Temple against the Imperative led by Corr Nexus. Category:Male Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Coalition Category:Human Category:The Republic Category:Empire Category:First Order Category:The Imperial Remnant